Far Away
by UnbelievinglyRandom
Summary: To any on looker they looked like an in-love couple. And they were. So in love. But there was one single detail that changed everything. The camouflage uniform stood out from the crowd. Eve-John. Some AJPunk.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**A/N: New story! This couple has really grown on me. And I've been toying with the idea for a while now. So here it is!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

They stand in front of each other. Foreheads pressed together. His arms around her small waist. Her arms wrapped tight, as if afraid of letting go, around his neck.

She's nodding as he whispers to her. Her eyes tightly closed and her lips in a small sad smile.

To any on looker they looked like an in-love couple. And they were. So in love. But there was one single detail that changed everything.

The camouflage uniform stood out from the crowd.

"I love you." she whispered quietly.

He closed his eyes nodding against her forehead "I love you too. Don't forget that."

She pursed her lips together trying to keep the tears at bay "I won't. Take care John."

"I will." he promised her hugging her tighter to his body "If anything happen-"

She shook her head frantically "No. Don't say that." a tear rolled down her cheek "Please don't say that." she whispered "Nothing is going to happen. You _will _come back to me in one piece. You will." she instead shakily.

"I will baby." he promised as she placed her head on his shoulder, her body shaking with silent sobs. "I will."

"You have to mean it John." she insisted "You can't just say it for me. You have to mean it."

"I do mean it." his hands tangled in her long brown hair "I do mean Eve Cena. I will come back. I'll write you every chance I have."

She nodded "Okay. Okay. I love you." she said again.

"I do too." he slowly untangled his hands from her hair, pulling away from her with a frown. "I have to go babe. I'll see you soon. I promise." he brushed her tears away. "Try to not fall in love with anyone while I'm gone." he tried making a joke.

"Never." she whispered bringing him down for one last kiss. "Love you John Cena. Come back to me."

"Love you too Eve Cena." he always loved to hear her name with his last name "I will. I promise you that." he began walking away, duffel back clutched tightly in his hand.

She pressed her hands tightly against her mouth trying to sniffle the sobs as he looked over shoulder at her, sending her another one of his dimpled smiles.

Waiving goodbye at him she tried ignoring the sad looks she was receiving from on-lookers.

"It get's better." a small girl to her left said as she too watched a camouflage figure.

Nodding she twisted the white gold diamond ring around her finger.

* * *

Her hands shake as she pushes back her hair out of her face. Tears are still running down her face as she stumbles into the modern two-story home she owned. _They owned. _

Walking down the halls she's hit by any and every memory she has with him.

Entering the bedroom she shakily made her way towards the walk in closet. Running her hands down the rows of clothing she quickly grabbed a shirt that was way to big on her. Slipping it on she breathed in the light musk that was all John.

Tears instantly clouded her vision as she crawled into bed.

Her hand clutched the place where he would be sleeping. Where he _should _be sleeping.

This time she didn't try to stifle her sobs as the tears ran down her cheeks.

Rolling over on the bed she tried ignoring the knocking on her door, which was getting louder by the minute.

"We know you're in there Eve!" a familiar voice said.

Placing the pillow over her head she tried ignoring the knocking. "How did you even get in?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Leaving the key under the welcome mat is not all that original." a new voice joined in.

Hitting her head against the bed she closed her eyes before rolling out of the bed not caring that mascara was smudged on her cheeks or that her curly hair was in a tangled mess.

Opening the door she smiled sadly at her two best friends.

"Oh Eve." Maria said sadly stepping into the strangely neat room "Are you okay?"

Eve shrugged slowly as both her friends pulled her into a hug. Her shoulders started shaking with sobs as her friends held her, trying to sooth her as they hugged her.

"Come on Eve. Have you ate anything today?" Mickie asked softly.

Eve shook her head.

"Well lets get you dressed sweetheart. We are going out." Maria said pulling her towards the walk in closet.

Eve tried not to focus on John's side of the closet as Maria handed her a pair of shorts, t-shirts and converse. Quickly changing into it she followed her friends out the door but not before pulling her hair into a messy bun.

She looked around the small caffè trying not to start crying again.

"Here. Eat this." Maria placed the small plate in front of her along with a small white mug.

Giving her a small timid smile she took a sip from the hot tea before taking a small bite out of the blueberry muffin. "Thanks." she said quietly.

Maria and Mickie sat looking at her with wide eyes.

"I'm fine girls. I won't fall apart." Eve reassured them.

They both gave her pointed looks as she just rolled her eyes at them before letting out a forced laugh "I'll be fine. I promise."

They both let out relieved sighs but they still had a look of concern in their eyes.

"Fine okay." Maria lifted her hands with a laugh "I'll leave you be. For now."

"Thank you." Eve said pushing her bangs out of her eyes. "But you will be the first one to know if anything happens." she let out a small sigh before looking at them with watery eyes "Thank you for being here for me."

Mickie and Maria leaned forward giving her a tight hug "Always." Maria promised.

* * *

Grabbing the mail in one hand she tucked it under her arm before walking up the small steps and into the house. Turning on the light she dropped her bag on the coffee table before stepping out of her pumps and throwing her blazer on the couch.

Leaning against the table her eyes widened and all the other letters fell on the floor as her fingers curled around a normal sized white envelope. Her name printed in the front in very familiar handwriting.

Taking a seat she quickly ripped the envelope open.

_Dear Eve, _

_I miss you so much babe. I know it's only been two weeks but I miss you so much. I hope you're doing okay. You have to stay strong. For me. For you. You have no idea how much I want to home with you. I miss sleeping with you in my arms. It sucks sleeping in a cot all by myself. Although I do have a picture of you pinned up on my wall. The boys think you're hot. I told them to back off. _

_I'm in more basic training at the moment. I can't tell you where I am at. But I'm safe. Everything is pretty chill. All the guys are cool and our sergeants aren't the hard asses I had imagined. But they still are pretty ruthless during our workouts. _

_I have a roommate. His name is Phil Brooks but he insists I call him Punk. He's a little jerk but he's a good guy. He has a wife and a baby boy. His wife lives one town over. He said you should call her. Something about talking to someone who knew how it felt. So here's her number if you want to call her 818- 234-9901. Give her a call babe. Maybe you'll make a new friend. _

_How are the girls and guys? Have you talked to them recently? I know you must have seen the girls. They are always around. It's like they don't have their own places. Anyways when you see them tell them hello form me and tell them that I'm doing okay. _

_Well it's lights out in a few minutes so I better go. _

_Love, _

_John _

Tears were blurring her eyesight and a few tears had fallen on the letter smearing the ink just a bit.

Folding the letter neatly she quickly walked up the stairs and towards her small office.

Sitting in front of the desk she placed the letter in a small blue box before taking out a piece of paper and a pen.

She began to write.

* * *

**A/N: So this has been in my head for quite a while. And I though. Why not? So I wrote it. Hopefully you guys like this couple as much as I do. I do have a lot of other stories in process so I don't know if I will be able to update it frequently but I'll try my best. **

**Review? **


End file.
